Digimon Munchkin Mating Habits
by Midget
Summary: Two familar digimon host a show about the mating habits of munchkins. The first episode is about some yaoi digidestined pairs. Warnings: Yaoi and yuri throughout the entire series. Strange and/or impossible couples randomly appear.
1. The Beginning

Digimon Munchkin Mating Habits  
  
Pairings: Mimi x Sora, Miyako Hikari, various male x male pairings Warnings: slight Yuri scene at the beginning Disclaimer: No, they aren't mine.  
  
All four girls gathered at Hikari's house since the boys were busy that night. Sora and Mimi sat on the couch that had its back to the front door, making out. Hikari and Miyako sat on the other, watching the older girls. Miyako rested her head against Hikari's, which lay on her shoulder. Sora's hand went to slide under Mimi's shirt, but it had to untuck it first. Mimi opened her eyes as she tried to help and spotted the younger girls watching them with wide-eyed fascination. The shock was like having been hit with a bucket of cold water.  
  
"Sora, love, get off," Mimi said, frantically trying to push the older girl away.  
  
"Why," Sora asked, blinking at her. Her hand continued to tug at her lover's shirt.  
  
"Because we aren't alone, remember," Mimi hissed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, don't mind us," Miyako replied cheerfully.  
  
Sora whirled and turned red when she saw the two girls. Hastily she backed away, straightening her clothes and smoothing her hair.  
  
"You two didn't really have to stop, you know," Hikari told them, smiling in amusement. "We don't mind watching."  
  
"That's for sure," Miyako added, grinning teasingly. "We could probably use some pointers for when we're ready to go that far."  
  
That made both older girls go crimson, reminding them just how young their audience was. Mimi stood and hurried to the bathroom, muttering something about her hair. Sora sighed, not sure what to do. They'd never lost track of where they were in front of anyone else like that before. She had no idea what to do in this kind of situation.  
  
Hikari decided to give the other couple a break. "Why don't we watch some TV," she suggested, picking up the remote from the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Good idea," Sora agreed immediately, grateful for something to take her mind off what had happened. "Lets see what's on."  
  
"I heard there was going to be a show about munchkin mating habits, or something like that," Miyako announced, still grinning that teasing smile. Hikari elbowed her when Sora flushed at the words mating habits'. Miyako just winked at her. "It's on channel five."  
  
"Well, since there's probably nothing else on I guess we'll have to watch that," Hikari said reluctantly, casting Sora an apologetic look. The effect was ruined by the devilish amusement in her eyes, though. She turned it to the channel.  
  
Good evening, folks. Tonight we bring you a special program. We're going to take a close look at the mating habits of the wild munchkins. And here to present our special feature is our guest reporter, Leon!  
  
Hikari and Sora's mouths both dropped open as Leon', bearing an amazing resemblance to Leomon, was suddenly brought up. Miyako raised her eyebrows at the sight of an eight foot tall man in a lion's suit.  
  
Good evening, everyone. I'm here in the forgotten land of File, tracking down the elusive munchkins. With me today is my camera man, Owen.  
  
The picture swung around to show Owen, who looked remarkably like Ogremon. Miyako rolled her eyes, not noticing the stunned expressions on Sora and Hikari's faces.  
  
"Lets find something else," Miyako suggested, trying to take the box away.  
  
"No!" the other two girls chorused.  
  
"Hehe, lets just see what it's all about," Sora added, flushing slightly at Miyako's odd look.  
  
"Yeah, it looks kind of interesting," Hikari said persuasively.  
  
"Whatever," Miyako replied, not looking convinced.  
  
They turned back to the television screen in time to see Leon walking in an area with snow covering the ground. He reached the edge of the cliff and lay down to peer over the side. Then he turned to grin at Owen and signal him closer.  
  
Down below us is a cave and it looks like we're in luck today. One of the more popular species of munchkin, the Y species, looks to be preparing for one of its rituals. Note that this is a young Y munchkin. All munchkins are prone to selecting a mate whenever they feel ready, regardless of age. Lets just see which ritual this one will use.  
  
The view slowly creeps forward, then swings down. All that can be seen is a vague shape, but then the camera zooms in. After a moment a miniature boy who looked just like 01 Yamato, hair style and all. He pulled out an even tinier harmonica and began playing.  
  
Ah, it looks like this Y munchkin is calling for a T munchkin. I wonder if one is around. Oh look! Over to the right I think I see one!  
  
To the right, just barely peeping over a hill, there was a tiny Taichi. He looked like 01 Taichi complete with outfit, tall hair, and goggles. He pulled out a small telescope and checked out the Yamato munchkin. After a moment he put it away and charged over the hill. The Yamato munchkin looked up in time to watch as the Taichi munchkin leapt to tackle him. He turned red as his mate grinned down at him. Then the Taichi stood up, grabbed his arm, and drug him inside the cave.  
  
Ah, a new pair is formed and the species will continue. It's said that munchkins will mate for life. Isn't that sweet?  
  
"That looked like tiny versions of Yamato and Taichi on our first adventure," Sora announced shakily.  
  
"Oh yeah," Miyako asked, interested. "Then how are they supposed to continue the species?"  
  
"That's probably one question we don't want the answer to," Mimi told her from the doorway. She walked over to sit next to her lover, looking slightly confused. "What are Leomon and the guys doing on TV?"  
  
"Just watch and you'll understand," Hikari assured her. "Oh, look, it's on again."  
  
Here we are at a small pond, notorious breeding grounds for the J munchkin. And it looks like we're lucky once again, for here comes one now. It also appears to be a young munchkin. These are rather shy munchkins who generally wait to be chosen as a mate. I wonder if this one will be lucky enough to be chosen today.  
  
A miniature 01 Jyou walked out of the bushes on the opposite side, carrying his bag. He looked around nervously, as if expecting someone to jump out at any minute. Moving carefully, he crept as quietly as he could to the edge of the water. A few steps away he stepped on a twig. Suddenly an 01 Taichi munchkin came running out from the right and snatched him up, carrying him back the way he had come.  
  
Ah, congratulations, J munchkin! Playing it safe can have its rewards, evidently. Oh, but what do we have here? Another J munchkin, this one slightly older than the last, is going to try his luck.  
  
This Jyou, which looked exactly like 02 Jyou, hurried out. The little guy looked around carefully as he walked around the pond. He started crying out in a tiny voice, calling, "Y! Y! I know you're here, so come out!"  
  
Ooh, this one is bolder than most! Could it be that it has already chosen a mate?  
  
"Y, won't you come in? You could catch a cold out here," the little Jyou scolded.  
  
From a little farther down an 01 Yamato appeared. He had his arms crossed and there was a defiant look on his face. But it melted when the little Jyou hugged him and started fussing over him. Then he blushed and meekly let the Jyou lead him away.  
  
An older J and a younger Y! Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen one of these! Man, we were sure lucky today.  
  
All four girls looked at each other and sweatdropped. No one commented.  
  
Oh wait, it looks like the fun isn't over yet for this place! There is a young K munchkin creeping stealthily toward a rock. Maybe it's going to hide until another J comes out.  
  
A tiny 01 Koushiro settled himself carefully, leaning back against the rock. Then he pulled out an amazingly small computer and started typing furiously. After a moment he got up and took it a few munchkin feet away. It set the computer down and punched a button, then ran for the rock. The little Koushiro then peered around the edge carefully. For a moment nothing happened. Then the sound of faint chanting could be heard. As it grew louder the words became audible. "K is sweet. K is good. J's like K." Over and over again. The Koushiro nodded in satisfaction. It's eyes began to search the bushes, looking for a J that might have taken the bait.  
  
Soon a little 01 Jyou came walking out, looking slightly dazed. It stumbled up to the computer and started examining it. The Koushiro walked over casually and tapped him on the shoulder. When the Jyou sprung back in surprise he offered him a tiny flower. He picked up his computer and stored it away while the Jyou twirled the flower, watching it in fascination. Then the Koushiro smiled and took the Jyou's hand, leading him away.  
  
How interesting! I guess the K munchkins truly are geniuses. This was said to be a famous place for almost any J pairings and that certainly seems to be the case. But I think we've been here long enough. We'll be back in a new location after these commercials.  
  
"How bizarre," Miyako announced, blinking owlishly at the others. "Taichi and Jyou? Or Yamato and Jyou?"  
  
"Actually, I thought the Yamato and Jyou couple were kind of cute together," Mimi told her cheerfully.  
  
"A younger Yamato and an older Jyou," Sora mused thoughtfully. "Too bad that can't happen in real life. They'd make an interesting pair."  
  
"I thought the second Taichi's idea was kind of interesting," Hikari said, grinning. "Can you imagine what might have happened if he HAD done that?"  
  
Imagining Taichi carrying Jyou off into the bushes was more than they could take. All four girls broke into giggles.  
  
"My personal favorite was that Koushiro luring that Jyou out," Miyako admitted after she managed to catch her breath. "That chanting was just so cute!"  
  
"K is sweet. K is good. J's like K.'" Sora mimicked, somehow managing to keep her expression straight. They all started giggling again.  
  
"Shh, it's back on," Mimi chided, fighting her giggles.  
  
This time we're on Server. Our location is a desert oasis. We've been told that several rare pairings can be found here. Right now we're going to try at one of the far corners, where a well of all things sits. It sounds like something is crawling out of the well! Lets see what it is.  
  
A tiny 01 Yamato crawled out and sat on the edge. He leaned down to help an 01 Koushiro up. The two sat side by side, talking too quietly to be heard. An itty bitty Takeru munchkin appeared out of nowhere and called, "Y! K! Come on, bros!" The pair jumped down and walked toward it, hand in hand. They smiled at him and the Yamato placed him on his shoulders. Then the Koushiro took the Yamato's hand and they walked away together, the Takeru chattering happily.  
  
How cute! An already established YK pair and the Y's younger brother, TK. All Y's have younger brothers named TK, although there is no explanation for it. Of course, all T's have younger sisters named H, but there is no explanation for them, either. It is rumored that their ancestors were siblings and all of the descendants continue to refer to the other species as a sibling. No one knows for sure, though. That's all beside the point. Today we're focusing on only the male mating rituals. So let's walk toward the right a little bit and see if we can't find a new type of male munchkin. There are said to be five more types just recently discovered, but one is just an older version of the TK munchkin.  
  
"They call Takeru TK," Hikari pointed out, highly amused.  
  
"They call you H," Mimi reminded her.  
  
"I wonder what they're going to call us," Miyako aid thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, we probably won't find out this time," Sora answered mildly. "Hey, isn't that a Daisuke?"  
  
Ah, here we have the poor D munchkin. This poor munchkin often has the worst luck and the hardest time with mates. It's because ... well, you'll see. Here's one now.  
  
A tiny Daisuke wandered in, looking sad and lonely. He kicked a rock, which ricocheted off of a nearby tree and hit him in the head. At the sound of his cry a little 02 Takeru came running out of nowhere. The Takeru smiled and helped him stand up. Hesitantly the Daisuke smiled back. Suddenly a swarm of miniature people came zipping down from above in miniature flying vehicles, throwing rocks at the Daisuke. One of them snatched the Takeru away. All of the flying people were shouting, but the words were censored.  
  
You see what I mean! Those other people are fans. They don't like the poor D munchkin and keep trying to pair all of the TK munchkins with the H munchkins. It just kills me to have to watch, knowing that I can't interfere. Oh, the horror of it all!  
  
"How dare they try to separate them!" Miyako demanded hotly. "Who do they think they are! Why, just look at that poor Takeru trying to get back to Daisuke!"  
  
The little Takeru was struggling to get away, calling out for Daisuke. He clawed at the hands holding him, desperately twisting and turning. Finally he freed himself and plummeted to the ground. When the fans tried to swoop in again he yelled, "Y! T! Help me, guys!"  
  
From the jungle sprung an 02 Yamato and an 02 Taichi. They waved their arms frantically, calling the fans' attention. Then they took off, leading the fans away. Within moments the Daisuke and the Takeru were alone again. Leaning against each other, both looking battered, they headed off in the direction the Yamato and the Taichi had gone.  
  
"Will they be okay," the Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be fine," the Takeru answered. "Unless that rabid JUN shows up. But they've got ways around even her."  
  
Well, you don't see that every day! What an event! And we had a guest appearance by an older TY pair. How exciting. Lets continue our stroll, shall we?  
  
"Wow, that was pretty cool," Sora announced, grinning. "I thought Taichi and Yamato's rescue' was pretty cute!"  
  
"It looks like something they might do," Hikari agreed with a smile.  
  
"That poor Daisuke," Mimi murmured sadly. "And the Takeru? Poor fellow was several feet in the air when he got dropped!"  
  
"They'll be all right," Sora told her soothingly.  
  
Here's the elusive DK munchkin. It generally likes to be alone. There are actually two types of DKs, but the second type is called KS and is seen more often. This DK looks to be planning something. I wonder if this loner is actually trying for a mate. Lets watch and see.  
  
A miniature Digimon Kaiser was standing on the lower branch of a tree at the edge of a clearing. He was decked out in his full uniform, complete with glasses and whip. An evil smirk was on his face as he watched a lone Daisuke practicing scoring with a tiny soccer ball using a leaf set up between two twigs as a net. The Digimon Kaiser jumped down and walked over.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, playing with my soccer net," he demanded arrogantly, grabbing the ball.  
  
"Oh, this is your stuff? Sorry. I was just trying to have a little fun," the Daisuke replied sheepishly. He seemed to become increasingly nervous as the Digimon Kaiser walked closer with a predatory grin on his face. "Um, I think I'll be going now."  
  
"On the contrary, you're coming with me," the Digimon Kaiser purred. He suddenly tossed the ball away and wrapped his whip around the Daisuke. Ignoring the Daisuke's protests he hefted his prize over his shoulder and jogged away, grinning contentedly.  
  
There was a snort of laughter from behind the camera. Leon turned to scowl at his camera man, but his lips quirked in amusement. A sudden commotion caused them to turn to the side quickly. An 01 Taichi munchkin walked out, grinning proudly. He pulled a giggling 02 Takeru with him. Hand in hand they weaved their way quickly through the area, pausing only to examine the make shift soccer net.  
  
"We need to hurry," the Takeru reminded his companion lightly.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe we can come back," the Taichi replied cheerfully, turning away reluctantly. The pair hurried on their way.  
  
My, two pairs that just barely missed each other! Talk about coincidence. Well, it looks like we only have enough time to make one last stop. When we come back we'll be at the waterfall, a notorious mating spot.  
  
"Wow, this thing is pretty interesting," Mimi announced, surprised.  
  
"It sure is," Sora agreed. "It's too bad the show is about to end."  
  
"Maybe they'll continue the show another time," Hikari suggested hopefully.  
  
"That would be cool," Miyako told her, grinning. "It'd be pretty neat if there was one with us in it."  
  
Here we are at the waterfall known as The Step of Love. At least, that's what the discovers named it. What the munchkins call it is unknown.  
  
"It's called The Gateway To Love," a tiny voice informed him calmly. The camera swung down to find an 02 Koushiro sat on a rock, his ever present pineapple computer out on his lap. Beside him sat an 02 Yamato with a tiny guitar.  
  
Oh. Thank you for the information.  
  
"You're welcome," the Koushiro answered mildly.  
  
Um, may I ask what you're doing?  
  
"We're helping some friends out," the Yamato replied with a shrug.  
  
There was a sudden whistle. The munchkins signaled for silence, then the Yamato began to play softly. Munchkin Koushiro fiddled with some things and the sound grew to be barely audible. From the direction of the whistle a munchkin appeared. It was a Wallace. Then at the other end an Iori walked out.  
  
Look, it's the W munchkin and the I munchkin! And they don't seem to have noticed each other yet!  
  
He received a silencing glare from Yamato. There was a barely audible snicker as the camera focused on the new pair. His words were true, though. The small Wallace walked over to an undisturbed portion of the water near where he entered. He began examining his reflection critically. Right around the area where he had entered the Iori had picked up a little twig and was now practicing kendo. Both acted as if they were completely alone. In fact, they were so wrapped up in their own little worlds that they didn't even notice the two sets of eyes watching them. Two munchkins, a tiny Daisuke and a mini Ken dressed in his regular grey clothes, crept out of the shadows. They whispered something to each other and shook hands. Then the Daisuke moved toward the Wallace while the Ken headed for the Iori.  
  
There is the last known new species, the KS. Imagine, our first tour and we get a chance to see all of the confirmed new species! Isn't this exciting?  
  
Apparently Owen wasn't interested because the camera just followed the Daisuke. Munchkin Daisuke took a deep breath a few steps away from his target, then plastered on a happy grin and walked up to the Wallace. "Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, hi," the Wallace said quietly, turning to smile shyly at him. "I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," the Daisuke replied cheerfully. For a moment neither said anything. The silence stretched until it seemed about to break. Then all of a sudden the Daisuke took the Wallace's hand and asked hopefully, "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Um, I guess," the Wallace answered, looking slightly confused. Munchkin Daisuke smiled triumphantly and led the slightly bewildered Wallace off.  
  
Well, the D munchkin had an awkward moment there but he managed to pull through in the end. Congratulations little fellow! Now lets see what's been going on with the other potential couple.  
  
"I heard it takes years to master the art of kendo," the Ken announced mildly, shrewdly watching the younger munchkin.  
  
"It does," the Iori told him, looking slightly nervous underneath that intense scrutiny. "I recommend you find yourself a good teacher."  
  
"I already have," munchkin Ken informed him smoothly, placing his right arm around the other's shoulders. He deftly turned the Iori and guided him toward the clearing where he had entered. "How do you like your tea?"  
  
Ah-ha! Yet another pairing is made. Today has been a good day for love in the munchkin world.  
  
"You haven't seen the most interesting pair yet," Yamato informed him calmly, not even pausing in his music playing.  
  
Oh yeah? Would you mind telling us what that is?  
  
"You'll see it in a moment," the Koushiro assured him mildly.  
  
Just then an 02 Jyou walked out of waterfall, leading a blind-folded Digimon Kaiser by one hand and carrying a picnic basket in the other. The volume of the music increased slightly, creating a romantic mood. The Jyou quickly set everything out. Then he took off the blind- fold. Munchkin Digimon Kaiser looked around as a faint grin crossed his face. He turned and gave the Jyou a sweet kiss, murmuring softly.  
  
I-I'm stunned! I never considered that pair before. It just goes to show you that any pair is possible here in munchkin land. Well, that's all we have time for today. I hope you enjoyed the show. This is Leon and Owen signing off.  
  
"Jyou and the Digimon Kaiser," Mimi shrieked in disbelief.  
  
Sora and Hikari's mouths had dropped open. Miyako blinked, then started laughing. Soon the other three joined her.  
  
"That was ... interesting," Sora said, giggling.  
  
"It's a shame the guys didn't watch it," Hikari told her ruefully. "Some of those pairs would have them rolling on the ground."  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them," Miyako added, grinning.  
  
Over on the other side of town.......  
  
"I can't believe who they paired me up with!!!" Ken cried, gaping at the TV.  
  
"You! What about me?" Taichi demanded.  
  
"Like you two have anything to complain about," Yamato pointed out ruefully.  
  
"I thought it was kind of interesting," Takeru announced sheepishly.  
  
"You would," Daisuke retorted.  
  
"I did, too," Koushiro said.  
  
::sweatdrops::  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Iori replied.  
  
"Lets just hope none of the girls were watching," Yamato said heavily.  
  
All of them paled at the thought. If the girls had seen the show none of them would ever hear the end of it. 


	2. Girls Can Have Fun, Too

Munchkin Mating Habits II: Girls Can Have Fun, Too.  
  
Here's the sequel to my first humor fic, Munchkin Mating Habits.  
Pairings: All Yuri pairings with the four female digidestined and Jun, a few random yaoi pairs.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon.  
  
Miyako and Hikari were snuggled together on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket. They were watching Sora and Mimi, who sat on the couch across from them, as they playfully fought over control of the TV remote.  
  
"I get to choose tonight," Mimi insisted, pulling the remote toward her.  
  
"No, it's my turn," Sora replied, winking at the younger girls.  
  
"You had it last time," Mimi retorted.  
  
"Would you two stop arguing," Miyako demanded in exasperation.  
  
"As entertaining as this is, we would like to watch some TV tonight,"  
Hikari added quietly. "There was something interesting listed ..."  
She looked to Miyako for help.  
  
"Now what was it called ...," Miyako mused thoughtfully.  
  
Just then Hikari's cat Miko jumped between Mimi and Sora, sending the remote flying. It hit the floor and the channel turned.  
  
Good evening, folks. Due to popular demand tonight we bring you a continuation of our program about the mating habits of the wild munchkins. Leon has agreed to present our special feature again!  
  
"That's what it was," Miyako said. "What did you say the reporter's real name was?"  
  
"Leomon," Hikari answered absently.  
  
Good evening, everyone. I'm once again in the forgotten land of Server, tracking down the elusive munchkins. Owen, my camera man, is with me as well.  
  
Ogremon turned the camera and waved at them. Then he focused on Leomon again.  
  
As you may know last time we focused on pairs between male munchkins. Well today we're going to be focusing on pairs between the female munchkins.  
  
"Now this should be interesting," Miyako announced, grinning.  
  
"Too bad it probably won't be very long," Mimi said.  
  
One of the things that makes them so interesting is that they don't have even numbers. There are five female munchkins.  
  
"Five," Mimi asked incredulously.  
  
"I wonder who the fifth munchkin is," Sora murmured.  
  
"Maybe it's Jun," Miyako suggested. The others stared at her and she sighed. "Remember last time the TK munchkin mentioned that the T and the Y munchkin would be fine even if a JUN munchkin showed up?"  
  
"You're right," Hikari replied. "I do remember that."  
  
The four girls all looked at each other. If there was a JUN munchkin then ...  
  
Ah, here we are in one of the cities. Well, what do we have in front of us? It looks like a H munchkin.  
  
Startled, they turned to see a tiny 01Hikari walking around looking lost. A tiny 01 Sora walked out of a building and spotted her.  
  
"Are you looking for something," the Sora asked.  
  
"Not any more," the little Hikari answered, smiling as she took her hand.  
  
A blush stained the Sora's cheeks as she led the Hikari away.  
  
Aw, wasn't that sweet? Those two make such a cute couple.  
  
Sora and Hikari looked at each other questioningly. "Did you ever ...?"  
  
"No," they chorus. Both blush and look away.  
  
Mimi and Miyako watch them, torn between amusement and suspicion.  
Luckily the TV caught their attention.  
  
And here we come across another, although older, H munchkin.  
Theres a young M munchkin nearby. Will they meet up or they will they pass each other by?  
  
A tiny 02 Hikari walked by the 01 Mimi, who was staring in a window.  
She paused just past her and turned around to look at her again.  
  
The Mimi glanced over at her and her eyes widened. "Why, you're wearing pink like me," she cried happily.  
  
"Yes," the Hikari agreed shyly. "I like you're outfit."  
  
"I think your's is cute, too," the Mimi told her. She took the Hikari's hand and began pulling her down the street. "Come home with me. I'll show you the collection of pink clothes I have."  
  
"Okay," the Hikari agreed happily.  
  
Now wasn't that cute? Those two already have something in common.  
  
Miyako started laughing. "I can actually imagine that happening in real life," she said in between gasps for air.  
  
"Can you imagine them going shopping," Sora said, trying to fight her giggles.  
  
Mimi and Hikari glanced at each other and blushed.  
  
"Maybe watching this wasn't such a good idea," Mimi murmured,  
reaching for the remote.  
  
Miko snatched the remote from where it lay and bounded away. Mimi rose to retrieve it, but Sora pulled her back down.  
  
"Think of it this way, at least all of us will get the chance to be embarased at some point," Sora told her.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Hikari muttered, glaring down at the still laughing form of her girlfriend.  
  
And now here we are at the edge of one of the major forests on the continent. There ahead of us is a cliff ledge that has been nicknamed Lover's Leap'.  
  
"No it hasn't," a tiny voice announced. The camera swung around to focus on a small 01 Koushiro munchkin. "It's called The Edge Of Love'."  
  
I meant that it was called that by the discoverers. But thank you for correcting me.  
  
"You're welcome," the Koushiro said with a shrug. He turned to walk toward the forest.  
  
Um, do you mind if I ask you where your mate is?  
  
"I don't guess so," the Koushiro answered with a shrug. "He's leading his sister, H, over. We have a surprise for her."  
  
I see. You don't mind if we watch, do you?  
  
"Not at all, as long as you don't interfere," the Koushiro replied calmly.  
  
Thank you very much. We'll take a seat here and wait quietly.  
  
"Good idea," the Koushiro announced. "The MK munchkin will be coming along any second now."  
  
Okay then. Isn't this exciting, folks? We get to see an already established pair help a younger set of munchkins pair up.  
  
"I don't know if I like the thought of them having to help us get together," Miyako commented.  
  
"I know I don't like it," Hikari assured her. "If my brother ever tried to hook me up with someone ..." Hikari shuddered at the thought.  
  
"That would not be good," Sora agreed, grimacing.  
  
"It doesn't look like it," Mimi deeclared, pointing to the screen.  
  
Ah, here they come now.  
  
A 01 Taichi munchkin led a 02 Hikari munchkin to the ledge. He grinned at the smaller female and asked, "So, how are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm all right," the Hikari answered, watching him closely. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," the Taichi replied calmly. He snuck a calculating look at the forest and a tiny flash of light answered. Nodding, he suddenly pushed the Hikari over the edge and ran into the forest.  
  
"Hey, what's going on," the Hikari demanded. "Get me out of here!"  
  
A tiny Miyako came running up. She peered over the side. "Oh my gosh, I did hear someone. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," the Hikari said softly. "Could you ... um, help me out?"  
  
"Oh, sure," the Miyako answered. She turned and spotted a length of vine at the edge of the forest. She grabbed it and hurried back. "Here you go. Grab o and I'll pull you up."  
  
In only a few minutes the little Hikari was peering over the edge.  
The two munchkins sat down together, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Thanks for helping me," the Hikari said quietly.  
  
"It was my pleasure," the Miyako told her, smiling happily. "I'm just glad I was finally able to help somebody."  
  
"Would you, um, like to ... go for a walk," the Hikari asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'd love to," the Miyako beamed. She helped the Hikari stand, then slung an arm around her shoulders. "By the way, how did you get down there?"  
  
"It's a long story," the Hikari answered, glancing back to see the Taichi and the Koushiro peering out at them. She stuck her tongue out at them, but smiled before they disappeared.  
  
Well, that was most definitely interesting. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that before.  
  
"You know, I can actually see Taichi doing that when he was younger,"  
Sora announced, shaking her head.  
  
"He wouldn't do something that might hurt me," Hikari replied,  
blinking at the screen.  
  
"Well, apparently there was a ledge underneath that one," Miyako told her. "So he probably knew that you wouldn't really be in danger."  
  
"In that case I can see Taichi doing something like that," Mimi conceded.  
  
Now we're going to see a munchkin that we haven't seen yet. This is the infamous JUN munchkin. It would seem that while they generally have a strange fixation on Y munchkins the feeling is not mutual, so that pairings is extremely rare. The JUN munchkins do not seem to have any problems finding other mates, however. Lets see who this JUN munchkin has it's sights set on.  
  
They saw the little Jun walking along the forest, a bounce in her steps. She was whistling cheerfully, stoping every few seconds to listen for something. After a moment you hear the faint sound of a soft song. The little Jun scurried toward the bushes it was coming from.  
  
There, in the middle of a tiny clearing, sat a 02 Mimi. She was singing as she brushed her hair. The Jun ran up and sat down next to her.  
  
"You sing pretty," the Jun informed her.  
  
"Thank you. Do you want to hear another song," the Mimi asked.  
  
"I'd love to," the Jun answred.  
  
Smiling, the Mimi began singing again. Soon the Jun started humming along. Slowly the camera backed away as the two stared into each other's eyes, gradually moving closer.  
  
I think we've intruded on their privacy enough. Lets continue on and see if we can't find another pair nearby.  
  
Sora leaned over to Mimi and whispered, "You know, I'd be glad to sing with you sometime."  
  
Mimi blushed slightly. "Are you sure about that," she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Are you saying you wouldn't want me to," Sora demanded suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just not sure that you'd want to," Mimi answered honestly. "I've never heard you sing so I thought you didn't like to."  
  
"Well, I've usually don't sing in front of anybody," Sora admitted.  
  
"Hey guys, I think you'll find this pair interesting," Miyako told them.  
  
Here we watch as the S munchkin spots the M munchkin on the bed in the tiny house for the first time. It looks like she intends to go in.  
  
They watch as an 01 Sora sneaks over to the wall. She takes the vine she has coiled over her shoulder and tosses up. Then she climbs to the room above. A gentle smile rests on her face as she walks over to take the Mimi hand in hers. The Mimi wakes up and blinks at her.  
After a moment of silence the Mimi pulls her into the bed. Suddenly the camera swings away.  
  
Well, it's time for a commercial break. We'll be in another part of Server when we come back, so stay tuned.  
  
"Whoa, even your munchkin selves can't keep their hands off each other," Miyako commented.  
  
Mimi and Sora turn beat red. They glare at the younger girls when they burst into giggles.  
  
"Thank goodness the guys aren't watching this right now," Hikari announced. "After wat we put them through last time I don't think they'd leave it alone."  
  
"Yeah, especially Taichi," Sora agreed. "It was just so funny to tease him about the pair with him and Takeru, though."  
  
"Or Daisuke and Wallace," Mimi added.  
  
"Or Jyou and the Kaiser," Miyako pointed out. "He and Ken turned three shades of red over that one."  
  
"It's so fun to tease the boys," Hikari declared, grinning when the other three nodded.  
  
Welcome back, folks. Here we are at the lovely China Town. I've been told they have the most delicious soup here.  
  
"Oh good, cause I'm starving," Owen announced. "So when do we eat?"  
  
Some other time. Today we are supposed to find the two JUN munchkins that are here and see who, if anyone, they have paired up with. And it looks like were lucky enough to find one right away.  
Evidently this one has already paired up with an H munchkin.  
  
The camera swung to the right to reveal a Jun with its right arm looped through an 02 Hikari's. As they neared they could hear their conversation.  
  
"What should we get our brothers," the Hikari asked.  
  
"Soccer stuff," the Jun announced. "Hey, do you want to go spy on the guys?"  
  
"Why would we do that," the Hikari inquired.  
  
"So we can blackmail them into doing stuff for us," the Jun answered.  
  
"Okay," the Hikari agreed. "What are we going o get them to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something," the Jun replied as they turned a corner.  
  
Ah, plotting against their brothers must be a hobby for them. I wonder if we'll find the other JUN doing the same with her mate.  
There's only one way to find out.  
  
"If Taichi sees that I know I'll never hear the end of it," Hikari groaned.  
  
"Neither will Jun if Daisuke sees it," Miyako pointed out. She stared at Hikari with a curious expression. "Would you ever do that?"  
  
Hikari just groaned again and covered her face. She couldn't quite hide the blush that crept down her neck, giving her away.  
  
It looks like we've caught the other JUN in the act of acquiring a mate. Lets see how she fares.  
  
This time the Jun was knocking on a door. A little Miyako opened it and peered outside.  
  
"Hi, MK," the Jun said cheerfully. "I wanted to know if you would like to come boy hunting with me. I want to find some cute boys to tease."  
  
"I'd love to. It sounds like a lot of fun," the Miyako told her,  
stepping out to shut the door behind her. "Its hard to find someone who appreciates this kind of thing. Lets go."  
  
The Jun took her hand. "Yeah, I know. But at least we can go together."  
  
Oh how cute. One wonders why they like cute boys, though. Ah well. We have other things to worry about.  
  
"How many pairs is that," Mimi asked.  
  
"Seven," Sora replied.  
  
"Well, Hikari's been paired with all the females. Mimi and Jun have been paired with three, Sora two, and me two," Miyako explained.  
  
"So that leaves three more, right?" Hikari asked. "Mimi and Miyako,  
Sora and Miyako, and Jun and Sora."  
  
"Yep," Miyako agreed. "I can't wait to see how these play out."  
  
Well, here we are again at the Step f Love, also known as The Gateway To Love. This is were we will finish off today's tour.  
  
"Does this mean you plan on coming back," a tiny voice demanded.  
  
The camera swung down to reveal a tiny Kaiser scowling up at them.  
He flicked his whip impatiently as he waited for their answer.  
  
Well, if it's popular enough, yes. There are still many more pairs to explore here.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to carry out our plans in a different area,"  
the Kaiser announced, glaring at them. "We might as well go now, Y."  
  
An 01 Yamato stepped out of the bushes, holding a sling-shot loaded with a needle on them. He was dressed in black leather and wore a long black trench coat. When the Kaiser joined him he put away his weapon and put an arm around the other's waist. The Kaiser placed an arm around him in return and they walked away without a glance back.  
  
I wonder what those two were up to. Anyways, back to the issue at hand. Here we see two MK munchkins at opposite ends of the falls.  
One is cleaning her glasses while the other is looking in the water.  
Perhaps soe other munchkins will come along.  
  
As if on cue an 01 Sora and an 02 Mimi appeared out of the shadows on either side. They winked at each other before closing in on their respective Miyako.  
  
"Hi," the Sora said as she wandered over to the Miyako cleaning her glasses. "I like your helmet."  
  
"Gee, thanks," the Miyako replied, hastily putting on her glasses.  
She blinked at the girl before her. "I like your helmet, too. It's a pretty blue."  
  
"Are you into sports," the Sora asked curiously.  
  
"Not really," the Miyako answered, blushing. "But I like my helmet.  
It reminds me of the type aviators wear."  
  
"It looks good on you," the Sora told her. "Would you like to come with me? We can talk about it at my place."  
  
"I'd like that," the Miyako announced, taking her hand. Together they walked away.  
  
Suddenly the camera swung over to the other pair. The Mimi was finishing fluffing up her hair and now straightened. She walked over to the younger munchkin and smiled. "Hi, I'm M. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"H-hi," the Miyako whispered, blinking at her dazedly. Her eyes ran over the Mimi in frank admiration. When her eyes met the Mimi's again she blushed.  
  
The Mimi grinned confidently and slung an arm around her shoulders. "How would you like to come with me? I could show you all of my tricks to being beautiful."  
  
"Really," the Miyako asked hopefully. "Oh, I'd love to be a beautiful as you."  
  
"You already are, you just don't know how to show it," the Mimi assured her. "But don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
And two more MK munchkins find happiness. It's so wonderful to know that all of their species will continue. There was one last pair I was hoping to see, but it doen't look like ... Ah, there they are.  
The JUN and S pair.  
  
A Jun pulled an 02 Sora out of a cavern and over to the falls. They sat at the ledge, whispering softly to each other as they splashed the water. Then the Jun gently pushed the Sora onto her back and leaned over her.  
  
The camera swung away to reveal Leomon and Ogremon.  
  
That's all we have time for today. We hope you've enjoyed tonight's program. This is Leon and Owen signing off.  
  
Hikari looked at Miyako questioningly. Miyako just turned red and closed her eyes.  
  
Mimi raised one eyebrow at Sora. "It looks like I'm not the only who can't keep my hands to myself where you're concerned," she announced with a ludicrously suspicious look. Her laughing eyes let them know that she had no doubts about Sora, though.  
  
"All I can say is that I really hope none of the guys saw that," Sora replied, blushing. "And I hope Jun didn't see it, either."  
  
"That would probably not be a good thing," Hikari agreed.  
  
"I'm afraid of what would happen if they did," Miyako announced, her face white. "Considering how we teased the guys last time ...."  
  
On the other side of town .....  
  
"Yes! Now we get torment them the way they tormented us," Taichi announced.  
  
"They're all going to pay for last time," Jyou agreed. "I think I busted a capilary because of them."  
  
"I can't wait to torment Jun about liking girls instead of Yamato,"  
Daisuke told them.  
  
"Hey, now I can threaten to tell everyone if she doesn't leave me alone," Yamato said, grinning.  
  
"Hikari will be fun to tease," Takeru mused quietly.  
  
"Miyako is going to throw a fit," Iori commented.  
  
Koushiro and Ken looked up and gave their companions an evil grin.  
  
"You're going to love what we got," Koushiro told them.  
  
"Screen shots and clips of each and every pair," Ken explained.  
  
The eight guys all exchanged looks. A wicked grin spread across their faces as they began planning ways to get their revenge.  
  
And in an apartment somewhere between the two ....  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! How could they do this to me???!!!!" 


	3. Other Options

Munchkin Mating Habits III: More Options  
  
Summary: Some crossbreeding couples are explored in this wacky TV show. In honor of the change of pace I've decided to take a look at how all the digimon would react when they're left alone to watch the taped' version on a TV at school.  
  
Note: I use a mix of English and Japanese names because I don't remember all of them. ;; Sorry.  
  
Warnings: If you don't know what these would be, I advise you not to read it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these are mine.  
  
A light comes on and you see Chibimon hanging from the cord. He lets go and falls, landing on Patamon.  
  
"Oof. Hey, how much candy have you been eating lately," Patamon asks as he tries to crawl out from under Chibimon.  
  
Chibimon giggles and asks excitedly, "So what are we going to do today? And why are we in this small room?"  
  
"Because there's a TV here," Tailmon's answers, pushing a cart around so that the screen faced them. "I figured we could watch TV while we wait for our partners."  
  
"Cool idea," Poyomon says, flapping up to the controls.  
  
"Upamon, did you plug it in yet," Tailmon asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's all set," Upamon replies, bouncing over to Chibimon and Patamon.  
  
Poyomon turns on the TV and grabs the remote. He accidentally presses the power button for the VCR. Surprised when the static disappeared, he flapped into the VCR and pushed the tape in. All of them were silent as he flapped down in front of the othe .  
  
"Well, at least you put the tape in," Patamon announces, settling himself comfortably.  
  
"I wonder what's on it," Chibimon exclaims, draping himself over Patamon. "It's too bad we don't have popcorn."  
  
"Shh, it's coming on," Poyomon scolds as he snuggles up against Tailmon's leg with Upamon.  
  
Good evening, folks. Once again we're proud to bring you a continuation of our program about the mating habits of the wild munchkins. Leon is going to present the next installment of our special feature.  
  
"Again? I wonder how many of these there are," Upamon murmurs.  
  
Good evening, everyone. Tonight we take you to the island known as File Island, where we are tracking down a special breed of elusive munchkins. Owen, my camera man, will be helping me on our quest.  
  
"Hey, that's Leomon," Patamon cries in surprise.  
  
"And that's Ogremon," Tailmon adds, straightening from her place reclined against Patamon. "What are they doing presenting a TV show?"  
  
"You mean those are other digimon?" Poyomon asks, looking at them closer. "Cool."  
  
As you may know the first time we focused on pairs between male munchkins and last time we focused on pairs between the female munchkins. Well, today we thought we'd take a look at a different kind of pairing for munchkins. So it is our pleasure to p sent some of the crossbreeding couples.  
  
"What's a crossbreeding couple," Chibimon asks.  
  
"I don't know," Patamon answers.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to watch to find out," Tailmon tells them.  
  
Due to time constraints we'll only be able to cover half the island,  
but since it's such a cut off area we feel there will be plenty of pairs to see. And here comes our first pair now. Oh dear.  
  
A miniature Leomon comes walking out of the brush with a miniature 02 Sora hanging on his arm. The couple is laughing and talking quietly as they stroll right on by.  
  
Well, it appears that an older S munchkin has paired off with a,  
uh ....  
  
"A LEO munchkin," Ogremon suggests from off camera.  
  
Yes. A breed of munchkin who resembles me for some strange reason.  
But lets move on to our next pair.  
  
Tailmon and Patamon looked at each other. The others look at them.  
  
Ah, here we have a young H munchkin. And look over there. Is that a TAIL munchkin I see. It looks like she's spied the H munchkin.  
  
"That's a young Hikari," Patamon whispers softly.  
  
The digimon watched in fascination as the miniature Tailmon look-a-  
like carefully crept up to the little Hikari looking munchkin.  
Tailmon taps Hikari on the shoulder, then stands there blushing for a moment.  
  
"Can I help you with something," the Hikari asks sweetly.  
  
"Yeah," the Tailmon answers, her eyes on the ground. "I wanted to see if you'd like to go dancing with me."  
  
Hikari's eyes lit up. "You like to dance," she asks excitedly.  
  
Tailmon nods, giving her a shy smile. She offers her gloved paw,  
which Hikari accepts. Pulling Hikari close to her, she twirls them into the underbrush.  
  
Wasn't that sweet? That TAIL munchkin just swept that H munchkin off her feet.  
  
"Tailmon, is there something you and Hikari haven't been telling us,"  
Upamon asks seriously.  
  
"No," Tailmon protests hotly, fighting the blush that stains her cheeks.  
  
Here we have a K munchkin, furiously typing away at his laptop. It looks like an LD munchkin intends to take his attention away from it.  
  
"That's Lady Devimon," Tailmon cries, bristling.  
  
Sure enough, a tiny Lady Devimon swooped down on the unsuspecting 02 Koushiro. Before he even had time to look she grabbed him.  
  
"Let me go," the little Koushiro bellows, struggling in her grasp.  
  
"No," the Lady Devimon replies as they fly off.  
  
The camera suddenly starts shaking. Muffled laughter can be heard from behind the camera.  
  
Owen, stop laughing. It isn't that funny.  
  
"Koushiro ... and LadyDevimon?" Chibimon bursts into hysterical giggles. Soon all of them were laughing.  
  
It took them several minutes to calm down, but they did so before Ogremon finally regained control of himself. They nearly started laughing again at Leomon's scowl.  
  
Finished now? Good, because I think we should move on. I think I hear the sound of splashing over here to the left. Ah yes, here we have a V munchkin frolicking in a spring. There to the side is a D munchkin.  
  
A little Daisuke strolls into the area, whistling cheerfully. He nearly passes by when suddenly the tiny V-mon splashes him with water.  
  
"Hey, what was that for," the Daisuke demanded.  
  
"Come play with me," the V-mon suggests playfully.  
  
"What kind of game," the Daisuke asks, eyeing him consideringly.  
  
"Any kind you want," the V-mon promises.  
  
Suddenly the Daisuke starts taking off his clothes. The camera whirls quickly to show a flustered Leomon backing away.  
  
Well, yet another pair has been formed successfully. Isn't it wonderful to see such happiness?  
  
"Where do you see happiness," a disgruntled voice demands.  
  
To the side you see an 01 Jyou dressed in brightly colored clown clothes. Chains are draped around him, securing him to a rock. "I'm an offering to PIE, the ruler of this area. I can assure you, I am not happy," he explains irately.  
  
Oh, I see. Well, I wish you the best of luck. Maybe you can find some kind of ..... peace with him.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Jyou snapped. "Why don't you set me free?"  
  
"Because they're not insane," Piemon informs him coolly. He jumps down from a nearby tree, doing a double front flip to land perfectly in front of his offering.  
  
"Hm ...., so this is what they offer me," Piemon murmurs to himself as he looks Jyou over. "Well, I suppose he's young enough that I should be able to mold him properly."  
  
"Can't we make a deal or something," the Jyou begs nervously.  
  
"The deal has already been made, not that it makes much difference,"  
Piemon replies dismissively. He pulls his swords out of their sheaths and slices the chains off. Then he throws the Jyou over his shoulder. Without a glance back he jumps to a low b nch on a neighboring tree. Within moments they are out of sight.  
  
Trailing behind them is the Jyou's final cry. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, that was certainly interesting. I feel a little sorry for the J munchkin, though. PIE munchkins are known for their ruthlessness.  
  
"I know someone who was similar," a voice pipes up.  
  
"WORM, let's not go there," another voice pleads.  
  
"All right," the voice agrees.  
  
Leomon pushes some leaves back to reveal a Wormon cuddled up against a tiny Ken's chest. Their foreheads rested together.  
  
Oh, excuse us. We didn't mean to intrude. The camera quickly pulls back.  
  
"I've got to ask Minomon about this," Chibimon murmurs softly.  
  
"Can I be there," Patamon asks hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Chibimon answers. The two giggle happily at their plans.  
  
"Quiet," Poyomon reprimands gently.  
  
We're going to take this opportunity for a commercial break. Please stay tuned.  
  
"Wow, this sure is interesting," Upamon announces a little nervously. "So far three Digimon I know have hooked up with their partners."  
  
"Kind of ... interesting isn't it," Poyomon agrees uncomfortably.  
  
"Who wants to go get some food," Chibimon asks hopefully.  
  
"And something to drink," Patamon adds.  
  
"Not until the show's over," Tailmon replies. She frowns when they groan. "Look, it's already back on."  
  
Welcome back. We've just spotted a rather interesting sight. It appears a DEVI munchkin and a VD munchkin are helping each other.  
This is a rare sight indeed.  
  
A Devimon and a Vamdemon stalked through the underbrush toward an 02 Taichi and an 02 Yamato talking by a pond. The Vamdemon gestures to the Devimon, who nods and takes off. Before either boy could react the Devimon had the Taichi placed in a bag and s headed out of sight.  
  
"Poor T," the Yamato said ruefully. "He doesn't really like closed in spaces."  
  
The Vamdemon stalked up behind him, moving from one tree to the next nearer tree. He was careful to stay out of the Yamato's sight,  
waiting until the Yamato had turned away before moving.  
  
"Is someone there," the Yamato called hesitantly, his wide eyes searching the area frantically. He turned to find Vamdemon right behind him.  
  
"Hello little one," Vamdemon said in a mesmerizing voice. "Don't you look delicious."  
  
Munchkin Yamato's blue eyes held a trapped look as they stared at the vampire. Unable to move, he just watched as the Vamdemon lowered his head to his neck. His eyes closed as his body slumped toward the Vamdemon.  
  
Laughing darkly, the Vamdemon swept him into his arms. He strode over to where a miniature carriage appeared. As soon as they were inside it took off, disappearing into the forest.  
  
"ANGE, we should go help him," a tiny voice insisted.  
  
To the side you see an 02 Takeru standing on a low branch. An Angemon stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"TK, you know it's best if we don't interfere," the Angemon reminded him gently. He sighed at the Takeru's pleading look. "We'll go check on him, but if he's all right we won't bother them, okay?"  
  
"Thank you," the Takeru cried, flinging his arms around the Angemon's neck He held on tightly as the Angemon took off.  
  
Wow, we got lucky. Three pairs all in the same area. That doesn't happen very often.  
  
"Don't ask me," Patamon says, shaking his head.  
  
"I won't if you won't," Tailmon agrees.  
  
"I'll tell if you do," Chibimon pipes up.  
  
Here we have the MY munchkin, being chased by a DOKU munchkin.  
  
"Help me," the Miyako cried, running from the Dokugemon.  
  
"I'll save you!" Suddenly a Hawkmon swooped down between them. "Beak Buzzsaw!"  
  
The Dokugemon blinked, stunned. Disgruntled, he looked back and forth between them. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he turned and went back the way he had come.  
  
"Oh Hawkmon, you're my hero!" the Miyako exclaimed as she picked him up and squeezed him.  
  
How cute! They make such an adorable pair, the helpless damsel and the knight!  
  
"That was so sweet," an 01 Mimi announced as she steps out of the forest. She turns to her companion. "OGRE, would you risk your life like that for me?"  
  
"Well, I guess so," the miniature Ogremon answered.  
  
"Oh, good," the Mimi said, clasping her hands together. "Cause here comes a DEVI."  
  
"A DEVI!" the Ogremon shouted, aghast. He grabbed her hand. "Lets get out of here."  
  
"OGRE, slow down," the Mimi insisted. "I can't run that fast."  
  
The Ogremon paused to sweep her into his arms. "Is that better," he asks as he starts running again.  
  
The Mimi giggles and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Much better," she assured him.  
  
Well, snicker there goes another, er, rescue snicker of sorts, I guess. snicker  
  
"Oh, stop it," Ogremon grumbled from behind the camera. "We only have a few minutes left anyways."  
  
You're right. snicker I'll try to control myself. sobers, then bursts out laughing  
  
"What's so funny," Poyomon demands suspiciously, blushing slightly.  
  
Chibimon giggles and explains, "I can't help it. Every time they laugh I laugh, too."  
  
"It is kinda snicker contagious," Patamon agrees.  
  
"Oh. I was afraid you were laughing because he did a bad impression of my dashing rescue," Poyomon explains.  
  
"Your dashing rescue," Upamon asks.  
  
Okay, I'm better now. snicker, clears throat Um, back to our hunt. Oh darn. We only have three minutes left.  
  
"Well it's a good thing they decided to pick that spot over there,"  
Ogremon muttered as the camera swung to the right.  
  
What do we have here? A BWG munchkin and an I munchkin?  
  
A tiny Black War Greymon walked up to an even tinier Iori. He held out a bouquet of miniature flowers.  
  
"These are for the one who taught me why I should care," the Black War Greymon muttered nervously.  
  
"Thank you," the Iori whispered shyly, taking the flowers.  
  
"So, do you want to go get something to eat," the Black War Greymon asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to," the Iori replied.  
  
Smiling slightly, the Black War Greymon picked the Iori up and set him on his shoulder. Then he started away, carefully holding branches to the side so they wouldn't hit his passenger.  
  
Suddenly the camera swung back to Leomon. Ogremon came around to wave.  
  
That's all we have time for today. We hope you've enjoyed tonight's program. This is Leon and Owen signing off.  
  
The screen went blank. Tailmon turned off the VCR and the TV.  
  
"I'll never look at the kids the same way again," Upamon announces.  
He looks at the other digimon. "I'll never look at you guys the same, either."  
  
The others turn red and look at the ground. They all freeze when they hear the sound of footsteps. From the other side of the door they hear a voice ask, "Are you sure you left that tape in here,  
Mummymon? I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Yes, dear, it's right here," Mummymon answers.  
  
Everyone dives for cover as the door opens. They watch from their hiding places as Mummymon grabs the tape and Arukenimon snatches it from him.  
  
"Well come on, we don't have all day," Arukenimon snaps. "I want to watch this before I lay down for my beauty sleep."  
  
"She'll be sleeping for a long time," Chibimon mutters when they're gone.  
  
"I don't think she can sleep long enough," Patamon agrees.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell your partners," Poyomon asks hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not," Tailmon informs her calmly. "I don't want to have to explain it if ..."  
  
"Good point," Patamon chirps.  
  
"Yeah," Chibimon agrees. "I won't tell, either."  
  
They all look at Upamon.  
  
"What? Do you honestly think I'd mention to Iori that they paired him with Black War Greymon," he asks wryly.  
  
"They did what?!"  
  
The digimon turn to see their partners standing at the door, their faces pale. They look at each other and sigh. 


End file.
